Who Am I?
by Yakko 42
Summary: this story is about Metal Sonic who forgets who he is, so a Flying Hedg-Cat named Venus Help him out. Please R&R. Thank You! XD


**I like to thank Sega for the Sonic Characters,And Pokemon the First Movie.(For the idea.) Please R&R Thank You!**

Who am I? What is my purpose?

I opened my eyes, to see my creator standing by the tank. he grinned and pushed more buttons, before releasing me.

"This better work or else..." he scratched his head and pushed a few more buttons, then released me. I stood up and glanced around. My master Smirking at me.

"Ah Metal Sonic! your complete now i want you to get destory Sonic." I didn't reply, and flew out of his lair. 'What is my purpose? Why...why am I here?' I thought. I couldn't understand why i was here. Deep Down, i know destiny and fate has brought me here.

I flew down above the city. But Before i could reach sonic, I shut Down.

"Hello? Please wake up." I heard a voice saying something.

"Hello?"

I opened my eyes and found myself staring at a hedg-cat animal thing. a Female, who had yellow hair, and a blue dress.

"Good! your awake. My Name is Venus. Venus the flying Hedg- Cat."

I Sat up Stright. I couldn't remember a Thing was happen. Venus Walked over to a Brown stick thing that rocked.

"What your name?"

I was Bewildered at that word. 'Name? what could that be?' I thought to myself.

"Hello? are you deaf? what's your name?" she repeated.

I cocked my head. "what is a name?"

she Looked at me with huge eyes. "A name is..."

She thought for a brief Moment then replied. "It's what you call a person. Like Mines is venus."

I shrugged. "I guess i don't have a name."

"You don't have a name! don't you remeber anything before i found you?" I shook my head.

"I Don't remeber what happened."

"I'll give you a name then!" she said Bubblely. She got up and Walked over to me.

"hm...You look like Sonic now that I see it."

She Smiled and poked at my left hear.

"Well...I think...i'll call you...Metal!" She said bending over.

"Metal?" i repeated.

"Yeah! Metal Sonic! but If you don't mind i'll call you Metal."

I nodded. "Okay Metal it is."

She Sat next to me and Looked at the window.

"So Metal, Can you do any neat tricks?"

"Tricks? I don't know."

She Sat up and looked at me sternly.

"You don't know anything! i'm going to show you around."

She walked over to the door and Opened it. then turned at me.

"Are you coming?"

I nodded and followed. we came to what she calls stairs. "How to we get down?" I asked.

"We Climb down! use the railing if you have to!" She called half way down.

I climbed slowly down the stairs, using the railing. when i reached the bottom, Venus was waiting.

"Come on! there's so much I wanna show you!"

She pulled my arm and we ran out the door.

"This is the Store! you can buy anything in here." She said looking through the glass window. I wish i could chuckle, but since i'm robot i know i can't. she continued on, but i was half paying attention, because I still couln't wrap the question i had; Why Am I here? what's My purpose? I stopped Venus for a sec.

"What's up Metal?" She asked.

I sighed then asked; "I been have this question that i can answer so i was wonder if you could answer it."

"Well sure anything for you."

"Do you know what My purpose is?"

"Your Purpose? your reason it live?"

"Well yes? i don;t understan it..."

"Well Metal, Everything had a reason to live and die, i just have no idea what that is. All I did was find you i don't know what your reason is to live yet, but maybe we will find it. I promise with all my heart i'll help you find it no matter what happens. Live is a risk, and If you try...you can do anythign you want." she said with her eyes Glemming. I nodded.

"Thank you Venus... for helping me." I told her. She Pulled my arm again and we continue through the city. I saw Ice cream stores, Cloths, movie threaters, Fast Food and Fancy Food places. It was Nice to hang out with Venus. I think we're becoming good friends.

"Well Metal! what the city! how did you like it?" she asked me.

"It was amazing...with the movies, and the food..." I said. If I had feelings I'd be very Excited and happy right now. but i don't. someone programmed me like this. Anways Right as she was about to Drag me somepleace else, A fat man In a Machine Tied a rope around me and Carried me off.

"hehehehehehe! Metal Sonic i found you at last! i'm going to make my repairs on you!"

"repairs!" I shierked. Down from below i heard Venus shouting.

"HEY! GIVE ME METAL! YOU FATTY MC FAT PANTS!"

I Struggled trying to free myself with my hands, but it was no use. I looked down to see Venus Flying my way.

"I'm here Metal!"

"You can Fly!?" I asked.

"Of Course! I'm a Flying Hegd-Cat." She replied. "Now let's get you down from there!"

She cut me loose and flew Past Fat So.

"HEY! GIVE HIM BACK!" he shouted, Flying faster than ever.

"OH shiz!" Venus said flying as fast as she could. "Wait i have a better idea so we can get this fat ass off of our tails!"

She flew into some ally and Set me down. Fat so tried to get into the ally, but set one of his missiles off and Venus Protected Herself and I with her massilve wings. Then FatMan Flew away Shouting;

"I"LL GET YOU NEEEEEXT TIME HEGD-CAAAAAAT!"

Venus Sighed in relife. I Looked at her wing.

"Your wings its-"

"Yes i know, but it's okay! the important thing is we both are save from him. Now tomarrow i'm going to teach you how to fight. It's getting late and we should head home." I nodded.

I woke up before Venus did, and when down stairs.

'This Better help the both of us. I know i Don't know where I came from but the sooner i find out, the better Venus can get to know me better. I waited for her to get up. So I went outside to look around, maybe go on a walk.

"Hey You! what's your Name?" A voice said from behind me.

I spun around to face a blue Hedghog.

"I'm Metal. Metal Sonic. Who are you blue thing!" I said Crossing my arms.

"Who am i? I'm Sonic the hegehog! the fastest thing alive on the planet." he said Standing face to face with me. He put his first at me.

"If you think you can walk arond here and pose as me YOUR WRONG PAL! YOUR BARKING UP THE WRONG TREE PAL!"

I Turned away from him Calmly.

"HEY DON'T TURN YOU BACK ON ME PAL!"

I Ignored him.

"HEEEEEEEEEY!"

...

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Call a voice i know.

I Spun Around to see Venus.

"Thanks to you sonic! you woke me up! that Happens to be Metal! MY Friends so if you don;t mind doing him and I a Favor! LEAVE HIM ALONE OR I"LL KJICK YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU CAN SET FOREVER!"

I Was surpised she call me her "Friend!"

Sonic Dashed away Quitely. I Walked over to Venus.

"Thank you Venus."

"Hey Anything for a friend. Come on in. your training is about to begin."

We both went inside, and She led me to her Training room.(Which was Her BasemenBTW) She Turned and said:

"Well here it is. You must tackle the bad fat guy, Punch, kick and Throw him, Blasr him, and your done. Easy right? now watch me."

I watch her and she was reallt good at this. I Clapped and she bowed.

"Now it's your turn." She said.

I Stepped up onto to the pad. At First i was confused, then i notice the fat guy was going to Fall up top of me, but He missed me and i had to kick him three times until i won. Next was Fatty 2! he wanted to punch me so I gave him to him in the nuts. Finally the Fat Guy comes running up to me and something werid had happened, i was focused on the fat guy and a Blasted it! Venus' Eye's Grew.

"How did you do that!?" She asked.

"I dunno, I was focused on the fat guy." I replied.

She clapped her hands.

"Your Taleneted."

"I'm not so talanted. I don't know what else is in store for us." I said to her

She smiled thenb Laughed.

"Your a Present!"

I Was Confuzzled. "HUH?"

"Your a present because we don't know what will happen next. Your eyes could be glowing in lazer beams!" She said.

I thought about it. Maybe she's right, I am a Present.

"Come on!" Venus said Finally. "We're going to get sonic and my other friends and Go stop Eggman!"

She Raised her hands into a fist and lifted it high. I Nodded and stood side by side with her, Standing proudly.

At Sonic's House We tried to get him to go but he wouldn't budge.

"Come on sonic! pleeeeease! for me?" Venus Begged.

"NO! i ain't going with the metal imposter!" He said crossing his arms.

Venus sighed. "Okay then I'm not going to make you any Chili Dogs..."

Sonic Sprang to his feet. "Okay! i'll do it!"

I sighed in relife. 'Good grief, my counterpart is stubbon.' I thought.

Venus, Sonic and I went to Shiela's House, Annoying Amy,(Who Whacked me on the head thinking i was trying to pose as sonic!)Shadow, And Silver's.

We made it into a Canyon, and I kept far away from amy. (She hits really hard, that piece of bitchy Shit will have to come to death! kill the bastard!) and guess what? If i come near amy she'll growl at me and give me a dirty look. Venus on the other hand Grins and keeps posivtive, Though i wonder if she'll get tired. Sonic keeps conplaining that I am Still trying to pose as him, but i've learned to ignore him.(If i try slap him, Amy will hit me in the head with the damn Hammer of hers.) Shadow Ignores everyone, and grunts most of time. Shiela and Silver are happy. (though Silver hates it when he has to Carry Shiela.) Finally breaking the Sinlents, Amy Stated:

"Hey Guys! look what i've found!"

Shiela's Eyes Glemmed. "It's a Chaos Emerald!"

"We Should Try to find all 7 and Then I know we can defeat Fat Ass once and for all! who's with me!" Venus said Cheerfully.

Everyone (Inculding Sonic...) agreed. I walked Carefully as we came to a bridge Area.

"Metal! Carful!" Venus Called from behind me.

I tried my best to Stay as careful. But Amy kept throwing out Words that I ignored.

"I hope you fall!" she Said cheerfully.

I Knew Venus was going to kill Amy after that. I heard Venus Slap Amy right in the Face.

"OOOOW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" amy whinned.

"THAT'FOR TEASING MY FRIEND!" Venus said back at her.

I had Finally crossed the bridge, and Venus was Crossing. I Watched every step she took. I didn't want to lose my friend, (Well my only friend.) 'Please I swear to Uncle Chuck! If You cut that damn rope by Uncle i'll rip you ass in hlaf, then Feed your ass to Starving wolves.' I thought. Venus Sighed and Jumped off the bridge. Silver didn't want to risk breaking the bridge, so he lifted Shiela and him over the bridge. Shadow Teleported across, Sonic Dashed across, and Amy Walk Across NORMALLY! so it was gonna take her FOREVER TO GET ACROSS THE STUPID BRIDGE! Just as she was about to make it, the rope's end snapped and the bridge Calasped with Amy on it. "AMY!" Sonic Shouted looking down. "SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIC!" Amy's Voice rung through the Canyon. Shiela sighed.

"We've got to keep going, our friend will be safe in heaven."

Everyone agreed, and the journey continued. Venus walked over to me. she seemed upset.

"What's worng?" I asked her.

"It's Amy. I know she can be an annoying little bitch, but It doesn't seem right what happened. She's now dead. I could have saved her."

Her Voice was Shakey, and tear rolled from her checks.

"It's Okay, Venus. Amy Will be okay. I'll Find a way to bring her back."

She leaned on my arm.

"I'll too."

We Finally reached a Snowy Peak, and Everything was quite, until silver had to talk.

"Hey Shadow!" Silver. "I just god a new job at burger King!"

I heard Shadow Grunt.

"I don'tg give a rat shit!" he replied in an Angry tone.

Silver whinned. "Come on! Burger king is the best-"

"SHUT UP!" Shadow Shouted at the top of his lungs.

MY Ears Somehow Twitched. I Turned, and A HUGE Pile of snow was rushing out way. "Everyone! RUN!" I shouted.

Venus Spreaded out her wings and Flew into the sky. 'What's she doing?' i thought.

With a Might Blow from her wings. The Snow behind us Fanished. Venus Flew down, and laided in the flat Hard snow. I ran to her side.

"I'm not dead!" she puffed out. "I'm beat."

Sonic, Shadow, silver, And Shiela ran back over to us. We took our break then.

"Silver! I'm Cold." Shiela Whinned.

Silver Shrugged. "Me too. If this bilzzard dosen't clear soon, I'll...freeze to death."

Maybe Silver was right, If Venus freezes, then there'd be no Point to Journy on... Later when the bilzzard cleard, and it wsas sunny again. Sonic looked around and asked:

"Where'd Shadow go?"

I turned, and Saw nothing. Shadow had fanished from us, where he went he's possible Deead by now. Me Silver and the other ran back to the place we last Saw him.

"He Left his Chaos Emerald behind." Sonic Stated. I Sighed.

"Well Guys, We're going to have to continue with him. Weather he's dead or not." I said.

Sheila was Terrified. She was shaking all over.

"Silver, what will happen to us!?"

"I dunno know Sheila. but I'll risking Losing my life than yours." he Nuzzled her.

"Silver..." she said put her face into his chest fur.

I Sighed, and Venus Looked my way.

"What's up?" she asked, turning her head.

"It's just that...I wonder if the chaos emeralds are making team mates disapper." I said.

She Glared at me, then nodded.

"It's Strange, but your absoultly Right Metal! we need to hurry and find all seven." Venus said.

I nodded and went along with it. So far we have 2, if we keep adventuring we may find another one.

Silver Started to complain.

"I'm sooo hot..."

"All of us are hot to Dumb moron!" Sonic snapped.

Silver collasped in the sand, and Shiela Shierked.

"SILVER!"

She ran over to him and lifted his head. "Silver..."

I walked over to check if he was alive. he muttered something.

"Here's the third chaos Emerald." He said lifing his head and holding out the emerlda to shiela. She grabbed it, and held is hand.

"Please Silver, Stay with us." she begged.

"Sorry Shiela... *Hack Hack* I... am not going to make it..." he said, coughing up blood.

Tears Fell down Sheila's eyes.

"Silver I love you and i don't want to see you end like this."

"I know, but it's for the best... you'll see me agian soon." he said closing his eyes.

Shiela went berserk.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IILVER!"

Venus walked over to her.

"It's okay, Silver will be an a happy place. We need to keep moving."

She refused. "I rather die with him."

"come on!" I snapped. "If we don't keep moving everyone will die."

Shiela stood up. "Silver is dead! And there is nothing I can do about. I rather die here. Adventuring his useless now!"

Venus Shrugged and moved on. "It's your choice. you can stay, but Sonic, Metal and I are going to continue without you."

Shiela nodded. "Good luck, but here! your going to be needing this." she tossed a rader thing to Venus.

"It's a Emerald Rader!" Sonic said.

"Thanks!" i said. "We'll continue with you, even though your not with us." I said Waving good bye to her. she waved back.

"I wish you good luck!" she called waving back.

I Turned to get her one final Glance, then I continued walking. Shiela was going to risk iot, and go with silver. I guess she deiced to choose what was next for her. She Chose her own fate. One that noone could deiced for her. Amy,Shadow, Silver and Shiela...thier now dead, but we still have a piece of them and i know they're still here. I stopped and picked up a half alive and half dead. I looked up and saw and gate,then glanced at Venus, who still had tht smile on her face.

"We can't be too far away from Fatty mc fat so now!" she said running up to the gate. Sonic Grunted.

"Eggman's Ship is at lease 15 miles up the road."

"We're soooooo close!" she repiled.

"Well...Let's go!" Sonic said Running up the road.

Venus Spreaded her wings and then Grabbed my hands, and flew off.

"So Metal, You still can't fly? even though it looks like you can." Venus said.

"well...I don't know...Like I said, I have no clue what powers i have." I said Dryly.

"Well...I just-" Venus cut off.

"HEY! ARE YOU COMING?"

we Looked down to see sonic being impaitent.

"come on, He's waiting!" Venus said Flying down.

She set me down safely. I exchanged glances with Venus. then nodded. The three of us walked into fatty's lair, and heard cackling.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sonic's ears pricked. We Snuck in quitely, and watched to see whatg eggman was doing.

"This is bad!" Venus whispered. "He's working with Mephiles!"

Sonic Grew Angry.

"I"m gonna give him a piece pf my mind!" Sonic whispered, looking over to the left of the fat man. "And he's got the other 4 chaos emeralds!" he whispered Loud enough so the fat man could hear.

"did you hear something Mephiles?"

"No, probably in your head."

Sonic stood up and spun over to fatty man.

"Hey eggman! I'm here and I'm gonna whoop your ass!"

Eggman chuckled. "Get him Mephiles."

I knew Sonic could handle him and I went over to help him. Eggman Saw me then said:

"Metal! Your back! your here to help me right?"

I Didn't answer him, and Stood in the back of sonic. He Growled:

"I can do this on my own!"

"No you can't, your going to die if i don't help you." i repiled.

"Heh heh heh! no one gets away from me!" Mephiles Shouted. I couldn't see him, and I knew sonic could ethier, so we stood our Ground. He came at me left, and he sent me flying towards the wall but i rebounded and flew from the wall towards him, and Scratched his cheeck. Sonic tried to spin dash him, but Mephiles Struck him in the chest.

"D-Damn you Bastard!" he Said fallling toward the ground.

He smirked. "See I told you no one get away from me! I'm Mephiles. the greatful And Most POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!"

Venus Came out and kicked him toward the wall. she and I Stood side by side.

"This fight can get dangerous quickly." I told her.

"Yes, I know. It'll be hard, but me and you will work together to defeat him. she said smiling.

"You stupid little girl!" he snapped, and charged for her. She Jumped on his head, and kicked him down. She turned around and Kicked him again.

"grr! I'll get you for sure!" He Said Smirking.

I Came at him and Punched him to the wall. I though he wqas finshed, but i was wrong. he got up and came at Venus this time, and grabbed her neck.

"stupid girl! this is what you get for hurting me!" he said.

I knew i had to do something, so i threw a metal disk thingie at his hand, and Venus fell to the ground coughing. I ran up to Mephiles, and Kicked him to the wall again. Venus Got up.

"Come on! we need to get to the other Chaos Emeralds!" she dragged him over to the room, and locked him behind us.

"They're over there!" She cried. We ran over to them, and started collecting them.

"We did it!" I said, turning. Venus was on the floor.

"Sorry...Metal...I'm not going to make it either, I made it this far...for you. Now you need to defeat eggman once and for all!" She Layed there...dead. I Nodded and knew that I must defeat eggman. I gathered the rest, and was about to run out the door, when Eggman Stopped me.

"Metal!" he said. "Why must you do this the hard way?"

I turned. "Eggman! you Killed Venus! I'll kill you And show you no Mercy!" I said, turning Super Sayain.** (Or My use of saying he went Super Metal Sonic! XD) **Eggman was suprised by my new form.

"Good job metal! now i must destory you." he sighed. "What a waste of metal. but it's no use to me so good bye."

"I Don't think so!" I said Using My Plasma pulse chest laser. (BTW: It's a new move I learned just now And that's what I called it.)

"HEY!" The Sega Team Leader shouted. "NO! I CAME UP WITH THAT!"  
"Noooo!" I said. "You came up with my the chararter. I'm smarter than you!"

"NO! I MADE THAT-"

"LET'S CONTINUE THE SCRIPT!" I said turning from him

ANYWAYS!

I Blasted it at eggman man, but he Blasted a beam to match it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! like my egg- Laser Beam!?" he asked him.

"I'll out match that laser! watch me!" I replied.

He laughed at me. "Now this is what you get for betraying you master's orders.

"No, I didn't betray you because i was NEVER on your team!" I shouted at him.

"No matter! i'll destory you and re create you! a better brand spanking new one." He said.

'He's right! i'll lose this one! geez i sure wish i had my team mates to help me.' I thought. Right then i was hearing voices.

"we are here with you Metal!"

Venus!

"And we'd never let you down!"

Sheila!

"We traveled with you here!"

Shadow!

"And we're going to defeat eggman!"

Silver and Amy!

"Once and for all!"

And Sonic!?

'Thank you guys!' I told them.

"Pure Laser Power!"

"Piko piko Hammer!"

"Chaos Control!"

"Sonic Wind!"

"Fire Beam!"

"Levitaition Wave!"

"Alright! Focus your energy at eggman!" I said. 'Wait for it!"

He laughed. "good bye My metal! EGG LASER BEAM!"

"NOW! PLASMA PULSE CHEST LASER!" I shouted. The beam was 6 times bigger than what is was before thank to them.

Eggman was bewildered.

"WHAT NOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD I LOSE TO THIS METAL!" he shouted before the beam destory him.

I turned back to my normal state and Looked when the dust cleared to see if eggman had returned. He hadn't I won.

"Nice job, Metal!" a voice said from behine me. I turned to see Mephiles

"Mephiles!" I said.

"Now it's high time to kill you. Say good bye!"

I stood my ground, ready for him to attack, but Venus' spirit came.

"I WON'T LET YOU DESTORY HIM! HE IS MY FRIEND! AND IT'S TIME TO KILL YOU!"

"how is this possible! you cannot destory me!" Mephiles said sounding bewildered.

"Oh no i can! I maybe dead! but I'm still alive at heart!" She said to him.

I stood back and watched.

he growled. "I'll kill you!" he charged at her but missed her.

"My turn! Midnight star Dust!" she Pulled out a laser like sword and threw it at Mephiles. He laughed.

"It didn't work! you cannot desroty me! You idoit!" he said.

She was still smiling, and he just laughed. then he notcied the laster beam started to glow and his body began to disapper.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW CAN I BE DESTORYED BY A DEAD HEDG-CAT!"

"that's flying Hedg-cat!" Venus corrected him.

After he disappered and walked out of the lair, and was surpised to see my mates standing outside.

"Sonic,Amy,Silver,Shadow,Sheila, and Venus!?" I asked.

"It's us! we've returned." venus said running over to me.

"Thank you all for helping me." I said.

Sonic grunted. "Yeah yeah...But I'm still the Bestest sonic than you'll ever be."

Shadow muttered something in which i couldn't understand.

Silver and sheila rejoiced.

"Silver! I'm so happy we are back!" she said.

Silver wrapped his arms around her. "Me too." He kissed her in the lips, and i had to say, they made a cute couple.

Amy wentg over to sonic and hugged him.

'ACK! I'M OUT OF HERE!" he shouted, running away from her.

"HEY! GET BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK HERE!" Amy shouted running after him.

Venus hugged me. "Thank you for saving me. without you, i don't kno what i would have done. It was your pure heart that Brought back all of us."

"Your welcome."

Shadow, Silver and sheila went back home.

"Hey Venus, I finally learned how to fly!" I said, starting my rocket.

"Alright! let's go!" she said.

I carried her off back to the city.

"Metal...there's something i was meaning to tell you." she said and we reached the ground.

"Yeah?" I repiled.

"I..." She paused and looked into my eyes.

"I Love you."

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say to that..

"I...? what is love?" I asked.

"Oh right you have no feelings!" She said. "Well We're off to tails's!" she said.

And I have to say, Tails fixed me up. he gave me emotions, shinned me, and other things. (HE GAVE ME A MOUTH! TOO XD) I finally told Venus how I about her, and she kissed me. A year or 2 later we had kids! Metal Venus, (Or Metal V) who was a flying Half Hedg-Cat half robot. and Metal Jr. Sonic still though he was better than I, so I've been ignoring him lately, and hanging out with my new family.

"daddy! May i pwease have some Ice cweam?" Asked Metal V.

I glanced at Venus who shrugged. "If you want to give thewm ice cream you can."

I petted her head, then picked her up and carried her into the kitchen. I set her on the counter and turned to get out the villina Ice Cream. I got out a blow and dumped 1 scoop in and gave it to her.

"Thank you!" she said eating her Ice cream.

I also Found out that my purpose was to Become friends with Venus, and her friends. I'm here because It was my destiny to be here.

So that's my story. I hope you enjoyed it. Venus and I will see you again soon! bye!

**Well i finished the story, AND PLEASE IF THERE ARE ANY OTHER METAL SONIC FANS OUT THERE PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE TELL ME! I FEEL AS IF I'M THE ONLY METAL FAN THERE IS! IT NOT FAIR! JUST BECAUSE YOUR BAD,DOESN'T MEAN YOUR A BAD GUY! YOU CAN TWO BE A GOOD GUY! METAL CAN CHANGE IF YOU BELIVE! *****METAL WACKS ME ON THE HEAD* **

_**METAL: YOU IDIOT! YOUR NOT MY ONLY FAN! PLUS I CANNOT CHANGE MY WAY! THOUGH IN THE OVA I DEICED TO CHOOSE MY FATE, BECAUSE I TOLD SONIC THIER COULD ONLY BE ONE SONIC AND- **_

_**ME: GET TO THE POINT! **_

_**METAL: WELL YOU TWIT! THERE ARE OTHER FANS THAN YOU! **_

_**ME:hOW WOULD YOU KNOW! **_

_**METAL:I'M SMARTER THAN YOU AND I LOOK IT UP AT SONIC WIKIA .COM **_

_**ME:OMG! YOU CAN'T LOOK IT UP THERE! THAT WERE YOU GET YOUR INFO FROM! **_

_**METAL:OOOOOHHH. **_

_**ME:DUMBASS ROBOT!**_

_**METAL: DUMBASS! RERALLY?**_

_**ME:YOU CAN LOOK IT UP THERE! IT'S A DIFFERNT SITE IN WHICH I DON'T KNOW!**_

_**METAL:*PUTS HIS HAND BY HIS FACE.**_

_**ME:WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLL THAT'S HIS STORY! BYYYYEE! OH AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU ARE A METAL SONIC FAN! GO METAL! #1 VILLIAN IN SONIC. *MUTTERS* BESIDES MEPHILES BUTTTTT***_

_**METAL:HEEEEEEY!**_

_**ME:BYE!**_


End file.
